Mycobacterial tuberculosis (MTB) has recently reemerged as the leading infectious disease in the world, in part because of HIV, drug use, homelessness and poverty. Current diagnostics for MTB are slow and laborious, while current treatment is effective when administered early. Thus, rapid methods for speciation and detection are imperative. There is preliminary evidence that MTB can be diagnosed specifically by immunologic and molecular approaches. This application has two specific aims 1) combine an immunocapture approach with the company's photoprotein, AquaLite, to develop an immunoassay for MTB and 2) combine an immunologic approach with a molecular approach to develop an assay for MTB that quantitates PCR products or is sufficiently sensitive for direct quantitation of MTB DNA or RNA.